Take Me There
by ThePagesFlyBy
Summary: Song fic one shot based on Rascal Flatts' Take Me There. Bella and Edward are in Arizona for a visit.


**Take Me There**

**Disclaimer: A fun one shot/song fic. I don't own anything but the characters you don't recognize. **

I was nearly vibrating as the plane touched down in Phoenix. I knew my mom was waiting in the baggage claim area for me and that just made me more excited. I couldn't wait to see her; I miss her so much. "Eee!" I squealed as the pilot's voice came over saying that we could unbuckle and start getting our stuff so we could leave. Edward just laughed at me, thankfully keeping his mouth shut. I flushed as I thought about how stupid I must look.

"Excited?" he asked with a smile in his voice. "Duh" was all I said as I got up and went to grab my bag from the over head bin. I couldn't reach so I gave up and just let Edward grab the bags. I anxiously waited for the line to move towards the door. We were in first class up at the front so the line, thankfully, wasn't that long. The doors opened and minutes later we were walking out of the tunnel, through the gigantic airport, and toward the baggage claim. Walking through the doors, I clutched Edward's hand tightly, not wanting to get separated from him in the crowd.

"Bella!" Came a voice to my left. Turning, I saw my mom jumping up and down excitedly. "Ahh!" I squealed again, letting go of Edward and running toward her. Thankfully I didn't trip as I launched myself into my mother's arms. "MOM!" We jumped together, happy to be reunited. I felt Edward come up behind me so I turned to introduce my boyfriend to my mom and stepdad. "Mom, Phil, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, my mom Renee and my step dad Phil." Edward smiled at my introduction as he shook Phil's hand and kissed my mom's.

My mom giggled like a school girl as Phil just nodded, clearly being protective of me. "Well" my mom said "It's lovely to meet you Edward, I have heard so much about you." Edward smiled, probably laughing at whatever memories my mother was replaying in her mind. "I have heard so much about you too Mrs. Dewyer." She giggled again before saying "Renee, please" Edward nodded "Renee then"

"Ok Bells, you ready to go?" I nodded excitedly. "We have to rent a car first" Edward said "I think there was a booth over there" He said, pointing to the other side of the room. I nodded, knowing he was right. "Ok, Mom why don't you head home and we will meet you there." I suggested. She nodded her approval before making a suggestion. "Bella why don't you come ride with me and Phil can ride with Edward, you don't mind do you boys?" Edward looked at me with questioning eyes. I nodded in response "Ok" he said. "If its ok with you Mr. Dewyer." Phil looked a little nervous, clearly not comfortable with riding with Edward. "Ok" He finally admitted a little reluctantly. "Excellent!" said my mother before turning to walk out the doors. I looked at Edward to make sure he was ok, at his nod though, I followed my mom.

In the car, my mom started questioning me about Edward. "You guys are just so connected Bella. He looks at you like he's just come out of the desert and you're a giant glass of water." I laughed "I don't know about that mom, but we are really close. He knows me" I admitted softly "Better then anyone. He's my best friend and I love him so much." She glanced at me before sighing. "I can see that honey, but I'm just scared. You are both so young and I don't want you to end up like me and your father. We were so in love, but well, now look at us." We were both silent for a long time. I finally broke the silence when we pulled up to the house. "Mom, I'm not worried about my relationship with him. You shouldn't be either. I'm happy. So, so happy. Just be happy for me ok? That's all I want from both you and Dad." She smiled "I am sweetie. Don't doubt that." We hugged over the center console and got out just as Edward pulled up in his shiny black Mustang.

I shook my head and laughed. Renee's jaw dropped. Phil got out of the car with a huge smile on his face "Man!" he exclaimed "That car can move!" Edward got out of the car laughing "Yeah." He admitted "I have a thing for fast cars" I bust out laughing saying "That's putting it mildly" Everyone laughed. "Well" Edward said "I don't know about you Bella, but I need a shower after the plane ride." This seemed to spur my mother into action. "Oh" she said "Of course. Come, lets get you both into the house."

About an hour later, we were seated at the table in the kitchen, my mom and I drinking iced tea while Edward pretended to drink a glass of water. Phil had gone to practice so it was just the three of us. We were talking about various things, school, Charlie, Alice and the rest of the Cullen family. "Well Bella" She said "I know there are tons of your old friends who are dying to see you again. They really miss you and when I told that nice Missy next door that you were coming for a visit, she must have told your old group." I flushed at the thought of all my old friends thinking about me. I knew I had left some really good friends behind when I moved and I was anxious to see them again.

"Bella" Edward said "We should get together with them. I would love to meet your friends." I blushed again. "I can go next door later and see if they are doing something tonight" I admitted "They usually do a bon fire down on the beach." My mom nodded excitedly and Edward laughed saying it would be fun. "I'll go over later, when she gets home from school." They both said ok and we moved on to the next topic which happened to be shopping. "Ugh no mom. Please. I'm forced to go shopping enough with Alice" She huffed. "Bella" she said "I know you hate shopping, but please go with me. I want to buy you something special. Please?" I looked at her, knowing I would give in. "Ugh. Fine." She squealed happily. Edward just laughed.

A half hour later, my mother was off doing something and Edward and I were lying on the living room couch watching TV. "So" he said, breaking the quiet "A bon fire?" I sighed "Yup" I said "They do it on the last day of school and sporadically throughout the summer. Today is their last day of school so it's a big deal. We don't have to go if you don't want to. I won't mind." He gently pulled my face in his direction "Bella I want to go and more importantly, I want you to go. I don't understand why you didn't tell me you had so many friends here." He was genuinely confused "It wasn't that important" I said "And it never came up, so I just didn't mention it. I keep up with them through email so it was ok." He just shook his head.

At the end of the movie that had been on, I glanced at the clock and saw that I could go over to Missy's house and ask about the bon fire. "I'm gonna go next door and see what's going on tonight" I told Edward "Wanna come with me?" He nodded so we headed out the door.

Knocking on the door on the house next to my mom's, I was slightly nervous. I hadn't seen Missy in almost a year. She answered the door and just stared at me for a second "Bella!" she said happily "Oh My God! How are you? Your mom said you were coming. I was planning on stopping by later and ask if you wanted to come to the bon fire tonight." I laughed "That's actually what we were coming to ask you about" It was funny. Missy and I always thought alike. "Eek!" she exclaimed again, hugging me tightly. It was during that hug that she caught sight of Edward who was standing behind me. She stared at him as her jaw dropped. "Who. Is. That?" she said slowly. I smiled and turned to face Edward who had a wicked smile on his face. "Missy" I said "This is my boyfriend Edward Cullen. Edward, Missy Collins." He kissed her hand and said "It's nice to meet you" Missy on the other hand could hardly breathe. "Ok" I said suddenly "Missy, we'll meet you at the beach. Eight right?" she just nodded.

Walking down the path, I glanced at my watch. "It's already almost six" I said. "I don't think my mom is planning on making dinner, do you want to just walk with me down to the Burger Place? I have to go there while we are here."

_**There's a place in your heart where nobody's been.  
>Take me there.<br>Things nobody knows, not even your friends.  
>Take me there.<br>Tell me about your momma, your daddy, your home town, show me around.  
>I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out.<br>**__  
><em>"Sure" Edward said. "I want to see all your favorite places." I smiled back at him, flattered. "Tell me about the burger place" He said. "What's it called?" I laughed "It's called The Burger Place" I told him. "Oh" he laughed "My bad" I laughed again and hugged him tightly. "What about other places?" He asked. I had to think about that. "Well" I said. "There weren't many places. An ice cream shop called Ice was one place. We will probably go there tomorrow with everyone. Then there is the mall they always dragged me to. I spent a lot of time at Ice. Missy and one of my other friends actually work there." He nodded. "We will have to go there tomorrow then"

I sighed in relief when we walked through the doors of The Burger Place, happy to get out of the sticky heat that is Arizona. Even though the clouds were covering the sun, it didn't seem to affect the humidity. We walked up to the counter where I stared up at the menu of a minute. "OMG! Bella!" I turned toward the voice to see a group of my friends sitting at a table. When it registered who had called my name, I squealed happily and ran towards them crying "Mandy!" After hugs were passed all around, I introduced them to Edward. Once again though, the jaws of my friends dropped at the pure god like beauty of my boyfriend.

Walking home a bit later, I asked Edward what he thought about my friends. "I love your friends Bella, mostly because they love you. You need more friends. You don't have enough true friends at home. That's partly my fault though." he said sadly. I gasped "Edward Cullen that has nothing to do with you. I don't like most of the people at Forks High. I really only like Angela. All the others are fake and catty. Besides, I don't need friends at home when I have you." He smiled widely and hugged me saying "I love you" I hugged him back and told him the same.

_**I wanna know, everything about you.  
>And I wanna go, down every road you've been.<br>Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid.  
>I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare.<br>Take me there.  
><strong>_

I was showered, changed, and ready to leave when Edward came down the stairs wearing black jeans with a button down dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Looking at him, I groaned. "What?" he asked "You look amazing. All my friends are gonna be staring at you. I hate when they do that." He laughed "Jealous love?" he asked, kissing me lightly. I shook my head and asked if he was ready to go. He was so we sought out Renee to tell her we were leaving. "Ok guys." She said "Have a good time. And no drinking!" I laughed "Don't worry Mom. I hate beer." With that I walked out. Edward caught up with me quickly and asked me what that was about. "Last time I was at the bon fire, Matt convinced me to have some beer. Just a tiny bit and I got sick. I can't even stand the smell now." He looked a bit mad "Well at least I won't have to worry about you getting drunk" he said, then "Who's Matt?" I sighed. "Matt was my first kiss" I admitted

_**Your first real kiss, your first true love, you were scared.  
>Show me where.<br>You learned about life, spent your summer nights, without a care.  
>Take me there.<br>I wanna roll down mainstreet and backroads like you did when you were a kid.  
>What makes you who you are, tell me what your story is.<strong>_

He was furious. "He was your boyfriend and he got you sick?" he demanded to know. "Whoa!" I said "No one said he was my boyfriend. You are my first boyfriend, well, unless you count Greg in the first grade, but you know that. Chill out" We were in the car so I couldn't walk away even though I wanted to. So instead I turned and watched the scenery go by out the window. We pulled up to the beach in silence. In a blink, Edward was at my door opening it for me. I got out and walked towards where the bon fire was being held.

"Bella" Edward said, in a quiet voice "I'm sorry. You know I don't like the idea of you with other guys." I stopped walking and turned around to face him. "You don't know what happened here Edward. Don't make judgments on my friends when you have never met them." He nodded and kissed me gently. "I'm sorry" he whispered against my lips. I kissed him again, letting him know I forgave him. "Just don't do it again" I warned.

_**I wanna know, everything about you.  
>And I wanna go, down every road you've been.<br>Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid.  
>I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare.<br>Take me there.**___

We got to the bon fire and the first thing I did was find Missy. Her bright blonde hair glowed in the firelight so it wasn't hard. "Bella!" She cried out "Hey everyone!" she called to the crowd "Bella's here!" In a flurry, I was surrounded by old friends, all wanting to hug me and ask about my hunky new boyfriend. I felt Edward laugh behind me at that question. Then, after the crowd dispersed and I was given a bit of room, I saw a boy standing on the edge of the water. I knew that silhouette and posture. Glancing behind me, I saw Edward busy talking to some of the boys who he met earlier at The Burger Place.

Walking over to the edge of the water, I stood beside the silent boy. We stood in silence for a bit before he breached the quiet. "You love him?" he asked simply. "Yes" I whispered "Very much" he nodded. "Ok" was all he said. "I guess I should go meet him then" I smiled sadly as I looked up at the boy I had grown up with. "I'd like that" I said. He nodded before leaning in and hugging me tight. "I missed you Bells" He whispered into my hair. I felt a tear slip down my face "I miss you to Matt" He straightened up and we started walking back up the beach.

They were both wary of each other, each protective of me in different ways. They shook hands and eventually were able to talk civilly, Edward begging for stories of what I was like before moving to Forks. True to form, Matt took the opportunity to embarrass me. I rolled my eyes "I don't want to hear this" I announced, walking away.

I headed in, closer to the fire and the music. I wasn't sure what the song was, but liked the last few lines. It felt right for the moment. For the trip.

"I wanna roll down mainstreet.  
>I wanna know your hopes and your dreams.<br>Take me, take me there.  
>Yeah".<p>

**A/N: The song is Take Me There by Rascal Flatts. I love them and it was on my ipod so…yeah. As always, let me know what you think. I might make an EPOV if I get enough incentive. **


End file.
